Hasebe x Lucy
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: I wanted to explore these characters. Recently watched the anime and loved it. Hope to focus on more interaction as these two progress together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I haven't written fanfiction in ages! I just saw this anime and feel in love with this pairing. I was sad to see the lack of stories. I want to play with it and see where it goes. I don't own Servant X Service. Obviously. Leave me a review, ne?

Yutuka Hasebe was used to sailing through life smoothly. It's what he'd done since he was a child, throughout his school years and college. He'd never needed to put a great deal of effort into anything to get the desired results, whether that was grades or a chicks email address. So it was surprising to him just how hard he was willing to try now.

At first, it was just a personal challenge to get her contact info. A sort of necessity to make him feel completely at ease in the office, with enough rations. Later, it changed into genuine interest and evolved into the first love he'd ever experienced. Yes, he'd always been good with the ladies and enjoyed their company. Flirting was second nature but he never took it farther because he was never serious about them. He was never serious about anything.

He was serious about her.

Lucy [rest omitted] Yamagami was used to being ashamed and teased about her first name. It's what she'd dealt with as a child and throughout her school years. Things had become easier once she entered Junior High, she had adapted and kept to herself and her books as much as possible. She'd never needed a boy's attention and had striven to avoid them in general. So it was surprising to her how just much she liked it when he said it now.

At first, he had teased her just like other boys. A sort of long-running comedy skit that often made her frustrated in the office, even with record books and files as weapons. Later, it changed to the first genuine friendship with a guy that she'd ever experienced. Yes, he still called her Lucy and tugged on her cowlick but she found it didn't bother her anymore. Being around Hasebe became second nature. He asked her to go out with him, but she couldn't tell if he was serious.

Regardless, she couldn't do that.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forwards

A/N: I couldn't sleep last night.

Chapter 2: Moving Forward

"Not yet."

Those words had given Hasebe hope.

She said they could re-do the date when he had to leave and now that he knew she didn't hate him about the name situation, he wanted to cash in on that. It was odd that he was almost as nervous this time around. He'd waited a few weeks to see if she would take the initiative to no avail. Honestly, he wasn't surprised, Lucy never means to be forward and it's hard to accidentally ask someone out although if anyone could do it, she could. But, that hadn't happened.

The first day, he chickened out and asked her to have dinner with him after work. They hadn't gone in a while since Hasebe was in no hurry to push his luck. Even in her normal work clothes, she was cute to him. They talked about the books she had read recently and the game Hasebe was currently playing through.

"You know how to do so many things, Hasebe-kun! I think it's wonderful how much joy you find in the little moments. I'm always over thinking every detail of every moment so much that I get distracted…"

That was true. "Maybe I can teach you how to be Happy-Go-Lucky like me."

"Nonononono. I don't think that's a good idea…"

"You know I'm a good teacher. I was very very thorough when you were working on sign language."

"Yes…" this was her chance to distract him! "But you never finished and I'm no where near fluent. Take responsibility!"

Hasabe's cheeks flushed. Lucy had a habit of completely ignoring sexual harassment, but it was especially impressive when she was the one saying… misleading things.

"Lucy… I'll happily take responsibility if you'd let me." He had entirely too much fun teasing her, but she hadn't clued in to the double entendres yet.

"Let you? I want you to finish what you started!"

"Oh? Hmm I don't think you mean that."

"I do, Hasabe-kun. It helps when you are so hands on. I feel at ease with you insead if insecure about missing a sign."

She was playing right into his hand and he was excited. He wanted to find the right time to become serious and take her breath away. Those moments where she gazed at him in amazement were too few.

"I'll guide you through the motions, Lucy. You don't need to worry about anything."

"So we'll start practicing again? At work like we used to?" Hasabe struggled to hide his deepening blush and quickening heart rate. Oh he loved her, but more than anything he loved surprising her and laughing with her. Usually this meant he could tease her and make her blush to his heart's content. So he feigned shock.

"But our co workers might walk in on us"

"So? They know what's going on between us and found us before. It won't be as embarrassing the second time."

"Are you sure wouldn't mind being interrupted?"

"It'd be a little inconvenient but you didn't stop the last time. We just kept our hands moving while we explained."

It was becoming too much. The veiled meanings she was blind to. The thought of having that sort of time with Lucy. He'd considered it before and definitely wanted something to happen eventually when she was ready, but this talk was very very exciting.

"I'm not sure, even if it's easy to find a secluded spot at the office it would be easier to give you all my attention elsewhere." He wanted to give her everything… but he had to get his head back on straight and out of the clouds. He would wait until she was ready to move forward with their relationship because he knew pushing her too hard would cause her to run away and damage the mutual trust they had built over the last few months.

" where do you want to do it?" Man, she didn't even know what she was saying, did she?

"Do you want to come home with me tonight?" She looked at him blankly. Well, it was worth a shot. "I mean it's not very late yet and we could pick up where we left off." It was still so tantalizingly vague. He hadn't had the courage to ask her out for a weeks and here he was inviting her over as bold as brass. Not for any reason like he was currently imagining despite his best efforts, but it was still something!

Her eyes got wide and sparkly. Oooof. His heart did funny things when she looked at him like that. He felt ashamed of the thoughts he'd had and how he'd teased her, even if she was none-the-wiser. "Really? You'll keep guiding me through the motions tonight?"

Critical hit. KO. He just nodded, not trusting his voice. She's not saying what you wish she was, Yutaka! Stop it! You care for her so stop picturing her like that, even though she was the one who'd given him a starting point with admitting her cup size. No. Stop it. She's Lucy above all, even those incredibly wonderfully luxuriously blessedly enormous breasts.

"Well, I'm just about done. Do you think you'll finish soon?"

The dinner, she means the dinner! Here he was all flustered even though he'd led the conversation this way purposefully to tease her. He'd need to be more careful about how he did that in the future because he could barely focus on the real topic at hand anymore.

"Yeah, I'll finish off quickly"

Well that one truly was a Freudian slip, he'd been trying to answer her clearly.

"Ok! Kaeru"

His heart beat slowed. How lovely would it be for her to say that to him every day? To go home to the same house? To be able to be by her side even when they were sleeping. The bed in his room that he had been fantasizing about took on a different meaning. Being able to wrap her up in his arms every night and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing. That was such a deep, genuine desire that his heart ached for that to be his reality. He just wanted to be with her. Always.

"Hai."

He called for the bill and took care of it for them both. Lucy protested that she shouldn't let him keep doing this, but he had finished signing by the time she was through explaining that she would feel awkward owing him so much.

"Hey, don't worry. I think I'll start saving up points again for something I really want." You. I really want you.


	3. Learning New Things

A/N: double post! R&R 3

He was nervous to take her hands in his. This was different than it had been before. His feelings for her had deepened. But, she was so excited and he wouldn't ever let her down if he could help it. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself behind her, between the coffee table in his room and his bed, and took her hands in his.

Yes it certainly was different! His cheeks heated up again and his mouth got dry. He would need to police his thoughts very carefully, not only out of his genuine care for Lucy but because he couldn't afford to become excited in this position. She'd notice. And not because his hands were slightly trembling or he was breathing quicker than normal. It would be much more… prominent than that.

"Ok, shall we review?"

"Hai, sensei!" Turns out, he underestimated how hard she would make it. How could he keep his head clear and clean when she did things like that?

"Alright, let's see what you can do."

"do you want to watch? I want to share this with you " Seriously when would Lucy stop torturing him with the accidental dirty talk?

"S...sure. Show me what you can do with those hands of yours…" he couldn't focus. He'd said what his insides had pushed him to, being forward. At this point he wished she would notice. They were in his room. She was so close to him, just starting to face him without backing up. His heart was going to burst. Surely she would back up. Was she feigning ignorance? Did she know how tantalizing she was?

She finished turning to face him and immediately gasped, blushed, and took a few hurried steps backwards.. straight into the coffee table.

Hasabe's reflexes took action. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her, but she was so light that he ended up causing her to lose her balance and pitch forward. She was pressed up against him. She would be uncomfortable, so he took a step back… and toppled into his bed. Lucy tried to help but ended up on top of him.

His brain short circuited and his instincts fought for control.

Lucy was shocked by the proximity and so how warm and comfortable it was to lay on Hasabe's chest like she was. She chanced a peak up at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and she noticed how tense he was. Had he banged his foot or stubbed a toe somehow? She looked him over and noticed his hands were clenched.

"Hasabe?" Her voice came out oddly quiet.

She said his name. It was quiet and questioning and somehow tender. He tried to steady his breathing.

He was breathing in through his nose slowly and his face was red. "It must be really hard for you to make that face" if he hadn't kept his eyes closed, they may have popped straight out of his head… "the bed feet, I mean. I made you kick one, didn't I?"

She still hadn't moved and was looking at his face closely. "I feel how tense you are and how you are trying to breath normally, but you don't need to. It's ok to show me how you feel. Go ahead, if you want to." Go ahead? "It's ok to feel it" He was certainly feeling something. "It gets better when you let it flow through you instead of holding it in." He knew she meant the supposed pain he was in. He knew that. He couldn't help but become even more aware of their position. "Don't hide it from me, I'm here for you and I want to make you feel better." He tried and tried to hold still. She was still draped over him.

He wasn't moving or anything. He must have stubbed his toe and that is excruciating. She wanted to comfort him so badly. Hugging him, she said "I understand how you feel, so don't worry about it. I'm not going to judge you or anything."

He was still frozen.

"Please, Hasabe. Show me how you feel. Let me make it better." She whispered. He couldn't … hold … back … anymore. He grabbed her around the waist and repositioned them such that he was on top of her solidly in his bed. He was panting.

Lucy was so surprised she didn't resist and laid under him with her arms up and her eyes wide, staring at him. Her short black hair was like a little halo. She was so perfect.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Her heart was pounding. She blinked in confusion and was turning all kinds of shades of red. "Wha…?"

"If you don't tell me to stop now, I'm going to show you exactly how I feel, Lucy."

The look in her eyes told him she finally understood.

"Oh, uh… well…. H-H-Hasabe…." she squealed his name. She didn't say no and her eyes were bright.

"Lucy, I need to know that you are ready. I don't want to scare you or hurt you…"

"Hasabe… I…. i…."

"Just say "no" and I'll stop" and he leaned in slowly. He couldn't resist anymore but also wanted to give her time to stop him.

Her hand was on his chest and he stopped, waiting for her to give him a little push since she couldn't get the words out. Instead, her hand grabbed the front of his shirt. His eyes shot open and found her staring up at him, lips parted slightly, with a beautifully dazed and red face.

"Lucy, I can't hold back much longer…"

He saw her nod slightly.

"I don't want our first kiss to be a stolen one."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him with concern.

"But I want to kiss you. So. Badly."

He eyes widened again.

"Please." He whispered. "Stop me, because I can't."

Did she just bite her lip?! He closed the distance and captured her lips. He couldn't let anything else have them, not even her teeth.

She didn't shove him. The hand clenching his shirt held him in place when he tried to back off. He softened his kisses, slowly finding a slow easy pace. Lucy was obviously new to this but her inexperience was the only thing holding her back.

She had never kissed anyone besides her family before. She felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest and was glad she wasn't standing since she felt her knees go weak. She couldn't have imagined this feeling so she never knew how much she wanted it. She reciprocated enthusiastically and tried her best to match the slowing pace.

Hasabe took it slow. He reigned himself in and tenderly kissed her with the softest of lips, the gentlest of contact. It was sensational. Even the lightest touch sent shivers all down his body. He pulled back to give her an opportunity to stop this, but she rose to keep the connection. She was a fast learner.

He sighed and brought his right hand to cup her cheek. She… squeaked….

It was so faint he wasn't sure if he'd actually heard it. Regardless, it lit something inside him.

He was careful not to push her or take advantage of her eagerness, so he only allowed his hand to skim across her shoulders and collar bone. She was into it and shivered under his touch, but he couldn't have her regretting this when she came back down to earth again. At the same time he couldn't get himself to stop kissing her. Finally Lucy broke away to take some deep breaths.

"Has-sabe" she panted

"Yutaka" he said, equally breathless. "Yutaka des"

"Y...Yut… t … t… tak….AH!" He caressed her bottom lip ever so gently, causing her to gasp the last part of his name.

"Yes, Lucy?" He asked in a quiet voice, slightly tilting his head questioningly. He wanted to pause time and exist in this perfect moment for ever. He left his finger near the corner of her lips even though he'd meant the touch to be quick.

His finger was still on her lip and she couldn't think straight. Her breathing quickened and she felt odd sensations throughout her body she didn't fully understand. She just knew that whatever this feeling was, she liked it.

She was gazing at him. Both their breath was speeding up to the point that Hasabe was concerned about whether either of their brains would receive enough oxygen to formulate coherent thoughts. Lucy's face betrayed her longing and brainlessness. He wanted to kiss her but was working on getting a hold of himself.

"Lucy, I don't want to scare you off" he said as he began to get up.

"Yutaka"

"Mmmm?"

"Let's practice more. I want you to teach me everything."

His breath caught in his throat but he continued to put more space between them until he was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"... sensei…." she mumbled.

"Of course, but not now. I need to calm down. We both do, I think."

She looked at him quizzically, the beginnings of a pout forming. She understood nothing of male anatomy clearly.

"Hasabe…" he looked at her "Yutaka… Kun!"

"Lucy, I already told you I don't need any other girls. You're special. We have time so let's take it slow. If you keep looking at me with those hungry eyes… you'll find out how hard it is." He blushed and coughed at his innuendo.

"Oh, does it happen that quickly?" She asked.

Maybe she was not as ignorant as he'd assumed. His ears burned and he looked away, giving on small nod. He heard her sitting up.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed so they were sitting side by side, leaning up against his shoulder.

"Hmmm" she sighed, "I think I'll be learning lots with you."


End file.
